Question: Simplify the following expression: ${-n+4+1-3n}$
Explanation: Rewrite the expression to group the ${n}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {-n - 3n} + {4 + 1}$ Combine the ${n}$ terms: $ {-4n} + {4 + 1}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {-4n} + {5}$ The simplified expression is $-4n+5$